O Tempo está a Acabar
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Podia ser um dia normal na vida de Seto Kaiba, mas quando ele descobre que tem apenas um mês de vida, tudo muda. Seto decide que não tem tempo a perder e decide declarar-se à pessoa que ama, Joey. Oneshot.
1. Tempo de Sentimentos

**Título: **O Tempo está a Acabar

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Podia ser um dia normal na vida de Seto Kaiba, mas quando ele descobre que tem apenas um mês de vida, tudo muda. Seto decide que não tem tempo a perder e decide declarar-se à pessoa que ama, Joey. Oneshot.

**O Tempo está a Acabar**

**Capítulo 1: Tempo de Sentimentos**

Seto Kaiba caminhou pelas ruas da Cidade Dominó, sem destino aparente. Estava absorto nos seus pensamentos. De um momento para o outro, a sua vida tinha dado uma volta de cento e oitenta graus e tudo tinha mudado.

Seto não compreendia. Como podia ser? Ele sentia-se bem, era jovem... isto não devia estar a acontecer. Há alguns dias, Seto tinha feito alguns exames de rotina, apenas porque já não fazia exames há dois anos e era melhor certificar-se que estava tudo bem.

Mas apesar de realizar os exames, Seto estava convencido que não haveria nenhum problema consigo. Senti-me bastante bem, apesar do stress a que estava sujeito na Kaiba Corp. Os exames de Seto tinham sido directamente enviados para o seu médico de há vários anos. Só dias depois, neste dia, Seto se tinha deslocado ao consultório do médico.

Não contava demorar-se, já que esperava apenas que o médico dissesse que estava tudo bem e Seto iria embora. Mas isso não tinha acontecido. O médico tinha-se virado para Seto, com uma expressão séria e tinha-lhe relatado os resultados dos exames.

Primeiro tinha falado em termos clínicos, que Seto não entendera muito bem, mas simplificando, Seto tinha uma doença muito grave, incurável e teria, no máximo, um mês de vida. Um mês! Seto abanou a cabeça. Como podia ser? Apenas um mês... no máximo...

Continuou a vaguear pela cidade. Não ia pensar em trabalho. Agora não importava o trabalho. Começou a pensar no tempo que tinha perdido, dedicando-se à empresa, perdendo a sua adolescência com negócios e agora, a sua vida estava perto de terminar e Seto achava que não tinha feito nada que o tivesse feito feliz.

_"O que é que eu devo fazer agora? Como é que vou contar isto ao Mokuba?" pensou Seto, receoso. "O meu irmão ainda é muito novo. Perdemos os nossos pais e agora... vai perder-me a mim também. Não suporto a ideia de ter de me separar dele..."_

Seto passou os minutos seguintes pensando no irmão. Não, não podia contar-lhe. Mokuba ficaria destroçado. Seto teria de esperar. Esperaria até faltar uma semana para o mês terminar... isto se sobrevivesse até lá.

_"É melhor assim. Será um choque, mas não posso passar um mês vendo o Mokuba triste e com pena de mim. Não quero isso."_

De seguida, os pensamentos de Seto dispersaram-se do irmão para a outra pessoa importante para Seto, Joey Wheeler. Seto nunca se tinha declarado a Joey. Não era do estilo de Seto apregoar os seus sentimentos e depois tinha receio de ser rejeitado e de, mais tarde, se Joey o rejeitasse, contasse aos outros e a notícia de que Seto gostava dele se espalhasse.

Mas agora, Seto já não queria saber. Iria morrer no máximo em um mês, mas antes, tinha mesmo de dizer a Joey como se sentia. Se fosse rejeitado, paciência. Também não sobreviveria muito tempo para se arrepender ou para se sentir humilhado.

Seto olhou para o relógio de pulso. Ainda faltavam uns minutos para Joey sair das suas aulas. Seto tinha decorado o horário de Joey. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Seto estava em frente à escola, à espera.

Viu Joey caminhar com Yugi a seu lado. Os dois vinham a conversar, animados. Seto aproximou-se rapidamente. Falou sem cerimónias, num tom quase imperativo.

"Wheeler, preciso de falar contigo."

"O que é que queres, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey, desconfiado.

"Wheeler, é um assunto mesmo importante." respondeu Seto. "Preciso de falar contigo. A sós."

Yugi percebeu a deixa, murmurou uma despedida apressada e saiu dali a correr. Joey encarou Seto.

"Diz lá então o que me tens para dizer."

"Vamos falar para outro lugar, Wheeler."

Relutante, Joey aceitou e Seto levou-o até uma casa pequena que havia perto da escola. Joey nunca tinha lá ido e estava confuso.

"De quem é esta casa?" perguntou ele.

"Agora é da Kaiba Corp. O dono devia-nos dinheiro e no tribunal acabou por perder a casa." explicou Seto, abrindo a porta da casa com uma chave que tirou do bolso. "Entra."

Joey hesitou, mas entrou na casa. Seto seguiu-o e fechou a porta. Seto guiou Joey até à pequena sala da casa e fez sinal para Joey se sentar. Joey sentou-se num sofá, enquanto Seto permaneceu de pé.

"Afinal porque é que queres falar comigo? E ainda por cima nesta casa?"

"Viemos para esta casa porque eu queria falar a sós contigo, tinha a chave da casa e ela fica perto da escola." respondeu Seto.

"Espero bem que não me tenhas trazido aqui para me insultares, nem nada do género." disse Joey. "Não vou tolerar isso, podes crer."

"Ora, eu quase que já nem te insulto, Wheeler."

"Bem... ok, agora menos vezes, mas ainda acontece."

"Porque é a maneira que consegui para me aproximar de ti."

"O quê?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Insultando-te, tinha uma desculpa para me aproximar de ti." explicou Seto.

"E porque é que querias aproximar-te de mim? Aliás, se te querias aproximar, devias ser simpático. Era mais eficaz, podes crer."

"Desculpa, mas eu não sou bom a demonstrar sentimentos. Lamento se te aborreci."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto. Seto Kaiba a pedir-lhe desculpas? Joey nunca pensara que podia ser possível.

"Porque é que te querias aproximar de mim?"

Seto olhou Joey nos olhos.

"Porque te amo."

Joey abriu novamente a boca de espanto. Não podia ser... Seto Kaiba, apaixonado por ele?

"Estás a brincar comigo, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey, desconfiado.

"Não. Achas que eu brincava com um assunto tão sério?"

"Mas... como é que pode ser?"

"Aconteceu, simplesmente." respondeu Seto, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. "Aconteceu..."

Joey levantou-se, nervoso com a situação.

"Porque é que nunca me disseste? Há quanto tempo gostas de mim?"

"Não sei bem... há um ano, talvez."

"Um ano? Estou a ver..." disse Joey, ficando subitamente silencioso.

Durante alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois falou. Depois, Joey decidiu que tinha de perguntar mais uma coisa.

"Porque é que decidiste contar-me o que sentes agora? Porquê a urgência de ires ter comigo à escola e virmos para aqui?"

"Precisava de te dizer, porque estou a morrer."

Joey apanhou mais um choque. Seto estava a morrer?

"Não pode ser! Tu és muito novo e és saudável. Como podes estar morrer?" perguntou Joey.

"Fiz uns exames. Tenho uma doença incurável e tenho, no máximo, um mês de vida." respondeu Seto. "Foi por isso que decidi contar-te o que sinto, pois o meu tempo está a acabar."

Joey voltou a sentar-se no sofá. No mesmo dia, tinha descoberto que Seto estava apaixonado por si e logo de seguida, Seto afirmava que iria morrer.

"Não quero que morras." disse Joey.

"E achas que eu quero morrer? Não tenho escolha. A minha doença é incurável."

"Kaiba... não sei o que dizer. Não estava à espera de nada disto. Este era um dia normal e agora, tudo mudou."

"Para mim também. Até hoje de manhã, pensava que eu estava saudável e agora sei que não tenho muito tempo de vida."

Joey voltou a levantar-se e aproximou-se de Seto.

"Lamento muito." disse ele.

"Obrigado, Wheeler."

"Eu queria dizer que também gosto de ti e fazer-te feliz neste último tempo de vida que tens... mas se dissesse isso, estaria a mentir." disse Joey.

"Compreendo... também não esperava que retribuísses os meus sentimentos. Apenas achei que te deveria contar. Parece que a minha vida vai terminar e não tem nenhum sentido."

"Não digas isso!"

"É verdade. O que fiz eu de bom, afinal?"

"Diriges uma empresa muito importante. Dás emprego a muito gente, criaste jogos para divertir as pessoas e tens o Mokuba também. Todos precisam de ti." respondeu Joey.

Seto sorriu-lhe. Joey olhou atentamente para ele. Era muito raro ver Seto sorrir e agora o sorriso de Seto iria apagar-se para sempre dentro de um mês.

"Obrigado, Wheeler. Mas a minha vida não teve o significado que devia ter. Não me diverti como tu ou os teus amigos. Não fui simpático para os outros. Não deixarei saudades, tenho a certeza. E nunca namorei. E agora, já não vou a tempo de mudar nada."

O silêncio instalou-se novamente entre os dois. Enquanto Joey estava chocado e confuso com toda a situação, Seto repensava no que tinha feito na sua vida e no que teria mudado se pudesse voltar atrás. Mas não podia.

"Peço-te apenas uma coisa. Não contes nada do que falámos aqui, a ninguém." pediu Seto. "Nada sobre os meus sentimentos, nem a minha doença. Ninguém pode saber."

"Mas e o Mokuba? Ele precisa de saber o que se está a passar contigo."

"Ele irá saber, mais tarde. Não quero que ele fique triste agora. Vou aproveitar o último mês da minha vida para tentar fazer coisas que nunca fiz. Já não vou a tempo de recuperar as coisas que podia ter vivido, mas vou tentar que o último mês da minha vida seja diferente. E quero o Mokuba feliz, quase mesmo até ao fim. Compreendes?"

Joey acenou afirmativamente.

"Kaiba, lamento mesmo muito. Não queria que nada disto te estivesse a acontecer."

"Não é culpa tua. Não é culpa de ninguém."

"Eu... tenho de ir. Tenho de pensar, Kaiba." respondeu Joey. "Mas prometo não dizer nada a ninguém."

Joey começou a afastar-se para sair da sala, enquanto Seto o observava. Chegando à porta, Joey parou e voltou-se.

"Já alguma vez beijaste alguém?"

Seto hesitou, mas abanou negativamente a cabeça. Joey voltou a aproximar-se e num movimento repentino, entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Seto e beijou-o.

Seto arregalou os olhos de espanto. Joey estava a beijá-lo. Porém, Seto recuperou rapidamente e apressou-se a retribuir o beijo. Separaram-se alguns segundos depois. Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Não sei o que sinto. Lamento. Mas pelo menos, ficas com a lembrança do nosso beijo."

Joey apressou-se a sair da sala e de seguida da casa. Seto sentou-se no sofá, atordoado. Toda a sua vida tinha sido alterada apenas num dia.

_"Quem me dera poder voltar atrás. Perdi tanto tempo... mas não vale a pena pensar nisso agora. Wheeler... não, Joey... vou amar-te até ao fim. E não me esquecerei deste beijo e da maneira simpática como me trataste, mesmo eu tendo-te insultado no passado."_

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. O que fará Joey agora? E Seto, que sabe que vai morrer no máximo dentro de um mês? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Tempo de Amar

**Capítulo 2: Tempo de Amar**

Joey Wheeler deitou-se em cima da sua cama. Já anoitecera e Joey continuava pensativo desde o momento em que tinha saído da casa onde conversara com Seto Kaiba.

_"Porquê agora? Porque é que ele não me disse antes? Devia ter-me contado o que sentia por mim... e agora está a morrer. Eu não posso fazer nada para o ajudar... não é justo! Ele é tão novo. Não merece morrer agora." pensou Joey._

Enquanto pensava, duas lágrimas apareceram-lhe nos olhos. Joey apressou-se a limpá-las com as mãos.

_"Estou tão confuso... nunca tinha pensado no Kaiba desta maneira... mas quando o beijei, senti. Senti e percebi o que sentia realmente. O sentimento escondido no meu coração. Mas porquê? Porque é que também não percebi antes? Qual é o objectivo de descobrir que amo alguém, quando sei que essa pessoa vai morrer em breve?"_

Joey queria desabafar com alguém, mas não podia. Tinha prometido a Seto que não contaria a ninguém sobre o que tinham falado e tinha de cumprir a promessa.

_"O que devo fazer? Devo falar novamente com o Kaiba e dizer-lhe o que sinto? Acho que ele ficaria feliz, mas e eu? Se eu me envolver com ele, vai ser muito mais doloroso quando ele morrer..."_

Na mansão Kaiba, Seto e Mokuba tinham terminado de jantar. Seto tentava agir normalmente.

"Mokuba, amanhã vou ficar em casa." anunciou Seto. "Não vou trabalhar. Podemos fazer o que tu quiseres."

Mokuba ficou perplexo. Seto ia tirar um dia de folga? E dispunha-se a fazer o que Mokuba quisesse?

"Seto, estás a falar a sério?" perguntou ele.

"Muito a sério."

"Que bom! E posso escolher o que vamos fazer, durante todo o dia?"

"Sim. Fazemos o que quiseres e vamos onde quiseres." respondeu Seto.

"Óptimo! Eu quero ir passear... e ir ao parque de diversões!"

"Está bem, se é isso que queres." disse Seto, encolhendo os ombros.

"Mas gostava que fossemos com mais pessoas. Posso convidar o Yugi e os amigos dele?"

Seto hesitou. Iria ver Joey novamente… ou talvez não. Talvez, mesmo que Mokuba o convidasse, Joey recusasse o convite por causa de Seto.

_"Ele foi simpático, mas não há-de querer estar perto de mim." pensou Seto._

"Então Seto, posso ou não convidá-los?" perguntou Mokuba, impaciente.

"Podes convidar quem quiseres." respondeu Seto.

Mokuba sorriu. Nessa noite, quando Seto adormeceu sonhou com Mokuba, Joey e com um cemitério. Acordou quase a gritar depois de sonhar que morria numa cama de hospital. O suor cobria-lhe o rosto. Seto passou a mão pelo cabelo.

_"É assim que vai terminar a minha vida. Tenho mesmo de aceitar as coisas. Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora."_

Na casa de Joey, ele sonhava com Seto. Ele e Seto a beijaram-se e depois, a cena mudava para Joey no cemitério, levando flores à campa de Seto. Joey acordou sobressaltado.

_"Não! Porque é que tem de ser assim?" perguntava-se Joey. "Agora que eu sei o que sinto, vou perdê-lo... mas já decidi. Se eu não lhe disser que o amo também, iria arrepender-me. De qualquer maneira, irei sofrer quando ele morrer, mas ainda podemos aproveitar o tempo que resta."_

No dia seguinte, Joey decidiu ir falar de manhã com Seto. Porém, antes de sair de casa, o telefone tocou. Joey foi atender. Era Yugi.

"Bom dia, Joey." disse Yugi, numa voz alegre.

"Olá Yugi. Então, porque me estás a ligar tão cedo?"

"O Mokuba telefonou-me a convidar-me a mim, a ti, à Téa e ao Tristan para irmos com ele e com o Kaiba ao parque de diversões esta tarde." respondeu Yugi. "Como o Mokuba não tinha o teu número, eu disse que te ligava. Queres vir connosco?"

Joey hesitou, mas depois decidiu-se. Seto ia estar lá. Talvez fosse melhor falar com ele naquela altura. Sim, seria melhor assim.

"Sim Yugi, eu vou. A que horas é que ficou combinado?"

"Às três da tarde em frente à entrada do parque de diversões." respondeu Yugi. "De certeza que nos vamos divertir muito."

"Sim, espero que sim."

"Até me admirei do Kaiba ir connosco. Não consigo imaginá-lo a gostar de parques de diversões. Enfim, talvez esteja a mudar."

Joey não disse nada. Percebia que Seto estava a tentar fazer as vontades de Mokuba para o alegrar. Mas quando Mokuba soubesse que o irmão ia morrer, as coisas seriam bastante piores.

"Joey, diz-me uma coisa, o que é que o Kaiba queria falar contigo ontem?" perguntou Yugi, curioso. "Parecia ser sério."

"Ah... não foi nada de especial."

"Está bem, mas ele queria alguma coisa. O que era?"

"Ele... veio pedir-me conselhos porque queria dar um presente ao Mokuba e achou que eu saberia o que ele gostaria de receber." mentiu Joey. "Yugi, agora tenho de desligar. Falamos depois."

Joey despediu-se rapidamente e desligou o telefone, antes que Yugi se lembrasse de fazer mais perguntas.

_"Desculpa Yugi, mas eu prometi que não contava nada." pensou Joey._

As horas foram-se passando. Na mansão Kaiba, Mokuba estava bastante alegre por ir ao parque de diversões na companhia de Seto e dos outros.

_"Ainda bem que o Seto quer ir connosco. Já uma vez eu quis que ele fosse comigo ao parque de diversões e ele recusou, dizendo que não gostava nada daquilo. Mas agora ele aceitou." pensou Mokuba._

Às três da tarde, Joey chegou à entrada do parque de diversões. Yugi, Téa e Tristan já lá estavam.

"Olá Joey." disse Téa, sorrindo.

"Já só falta chegarem o Mokuba e o Kaiba." disse Tristan, olhando para o relógio de pulso. "Devem estar a chegar."

"Hoje vamos divertir-nos." disse Téa. "Estou desejosa de andar na montanha russa e passear na casa assombrada."

"Eu acho que essas duas atracções são muito assustadoras." disse Yugi. "Prefiro algo mais calmo. A casa de espelhos parece-me bem para começar."

Logo de seguida, uma limusina parou ali perto e Seto e Mokuba saíram de lá. O motorista arrancou de seguida e a limusina desapareceu por uma das ruas. Mokuba e Seto aproximaram-se dos outros.

Seto cumprimentou-os, mas não olhou directamente para Joey.

_"Ele está a tentar evitar-me." pensou Joey. "Deve sentir-se embaraçado, já que me contou como se sentia e eu sei o seu segredo sobre a doença."_

"Vamos lá divertir-nos!" exclamou Mokuba, entusiasmado.

Os seis amigos pagaram os bilhetes e entraram no parque de diversões. Muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, conversando animadamente e dirigindo-se para as várias atracções do parque.

"Onde querem ir primeiro?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Vamos para a montanha russa!" exclamou Téa. "Eu nem comi muito para não correr o risco de vomitar."

"Isso é muito encorajador, Téa." disse Tristan, de modo sarcástico.

"A montanha russa parece-me bem." disse Mokuba. "É como se vivêssemos uma experiência de morte eminente. Vai ser divertido."

"Eu não quero ir à montanha russa." disse Seto, incomodado pela menção a morte. "Vou antes a outra atracção."

"Eu gostava de ir à casa de espelhos." disse Yugi.

"Vamos depois." disse Tristan. "Primeiro vamos à montanha russa."

"Acho que o Kaiba vai gostar da casa assombrada." disse Joey, fazendo Seto olhar para si. "Eu também quero lá ir. Vamos juntos, Kaiba?"

Os outros olharam para Seto, que tentou agir normalmente, encolhendo os ombros como se não se importasse. No entanto, por dentro, sentiu um frio no estômago. Joey queria ir sozinho com ele para uma das atracções do parque!

"Então eu e o Kaiba vamos à casa assombrada e depois encontramo-vos com vocês." disse Joey.

"Eu vou com vocês." disse Yugi. "Sempre é melhor a casa assombrada do que a montanha russa."

Joey ainda tentou demover Yugi da ideia de ir com eles, mas não conseguiu. Assim, Téa, Tristan e Mokuba foram para a montanha russa, enquanto Yugi seguiu Joey e Seto até à casa assombrada. Enquanto esperavam para tirar o bilhete, Joey ia pensando numa maneira de se livrar de Yugi para estar a sós com Seto.

Depois de terem tirado os bilhetes, Joey, Seto e Yugi entraram na casa assombrada e começaram a andar lentamente. Yugi já ia tremendo por todos os lados, pois a casa assombrada era bastante escura.

"Estou com medo. Isto é arrepiante." murmurou Yugi.

Enquanto Joey sorria com o medo do amigo, Seto achava muito estúpido que Yugi tivesse medo de coisas que não eram verdadeiras e que não lhe podiam fazer mal.

_"Se ele tivesse uma doença incurável e fosse morrer no prazo máximo de um mês, isso sim, seria para estar com medo." pensou Seto._

Os três passaram por uma zona ainda mais escura. Do tecto caiu um esqueleto e quase acertou em Yugi. Yugi começou a gritar e saiu dali a correr, deixando Seto e Joey para trás. Joey olhou à sua volta e viu um pequeno recanto afastado da trilha principal, onde ele e Seto poderiam conversar sem serem vistos ou ouvidos por mais ninguém.

"Kaiba, segue-me." disse Joey.

Seto olhou para Joey e, mesmo hesitante, seguiu-o até ao recanto. De lá, conseguiam apenas ver um pouco da trilha principal, mas quem estava lá não os conseguia ver a eles. No teto estava uma lâmpada vermelha, o que dava um brilho sombrio a tudo à sua volta.

"O que queres, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, desta vez com calma e não com agressividade, como costumava ser.

"Precisava de falar contigo a sós. Ainda bem que o Yugi se assustou e fugiu."

"O que tens para me dizer?"

"Kaiba, eu pensei muito. Mesmo muito. Desde ontem que não tenho conseguido deixar de pensar em ti. Eu pensava que não te amava, mas a verdade é que já não consigo deixar de pensar em ti e isso deu-me a certeza de que o que te tinha dito ontem não era verdade." começou Joey. "Tu disseste-me que me amavas. E agora é a minha vez. Eu também te amo."

"Estás a falar a sério?" perguntou Seto.

Joey não respondeu, mas aproximou-se e beijou Seto, tal como tinha feito no dia anterior. Ficaram a beijar-se durante uns segundos e quando se afastaram, ambos sorriam.

"Wheeler..."

"Joey, agora podes tratar-me por Joey. Eu sei que não tens muito tempo de vida... e quando partires vai custar-me imenso, mas farei de tudo para que sejas o mais feliz possível no tempo que te resta."

"Obrigado, Joey." disse Seto, voltando a beijar o seu amado.

Quando saíram, dez minutos mais tarde, da casa assombrada, Yugi esperava por eles.

"Vocês demoraram imenso." disse ele.

"Ficámos a ver tudo ao pormenor." disse Joey. "A casa assombrada é realmente interessante."

O resto do dia passou depressa. Mokuba e os outros, incluindo Seto, divertiram-se imenso. Quando os outros não estavam a olhar, Seto e Joey trocavam olhares cúmplices.

No final do dia, quando iam a sair do parque de diversões, Seto puxou o braço de Joey, fazendo-o parar, enquanto os outros continuavam a caminhar.

"O que foi?" perguntou Joey.

"Já não faz sentido mantermos tudo em segredo. Se eu só tenho alguns dias de vida, então não me importa o que os outros pensam. Aceitas namorar comigo? Aceitas tornar o que sentimos oficial perante todos?"

Joey abriu a boca de espanto, mas apressou-se a responder.

"Claro que sim."

Os outros voltaram atrás quando viram que Seto e Joey tinham ficado parados.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Tristan.

"Eu e o Joey temos de vos dar uma novidade." disse Seto. "Estamos a namorar."

Yugi, Téa e Tristan abriram a boca de espanto, enquanto Mokuba se limitou a sorrir.

"Espero que faças o meu irmão muito feliz, Joey." disse Mokuba.

"Tentarei ao máximo." disse Joey. "Prometo."

E apesar da sombra da morte inevitável pairar sobre Seto e Joey, ambos tentaram ignorá-la. Agora queriam estar juntos e não queriam pensar na morte. Isso viria depois.

**E assim, termina este segundo capítulo. O próximo capítulo será também o último e trará a conclusão da história. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. Tempo de Viver

**Capítulo 3: Tempo de Viver**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Joey e Seto tinham começado a namorar. Agora, Joey tinha-se mudado para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Seto tinha perguntado a Mokuba se não se importava que Joey fosse viver para lá e Mokuba tinha ficado bastante entusiasmado com a ideia.

"É uma óptima ideia. O Joey é divertido e vocês gostam um do outro. É mais uma pessoa para a nossa família." tinha dito Mokuba.

E assim, Joey agora vivia na mansão. Os meios de comunicação tinham descoberto a relação de Seto e Joey e tinham-na noticiado muitas vezes. A princípio, tinha sido um grande escândalo, mas agora já não era muito falado. Mas Seto não queria saber. Amava Joey e era-lhe indiferente o que os meios de comunicação diziam.

Yugi, Téa e Tristan tinham ficado bastante chocados com a relação de Seto e Joey, mas acabaram por aceitar, até porque Seto se tinha tornado mais simpático com todos eles. Para Seto, nestas duas últimas semanas, parecia que tinha vivido mais do que no resto da sua vida. A presença de Joey era fundamental para o alegrar um pouco.

E neste dia, Seto e Joey estavam na varanda da mansão, olhando para o horizonte. Mokuba tinha ido sair e Seto e Joey tinham aproveitado para estar juntos. Apesar da felicidade que tinham sentido nas duas semanas que tinham passado juntos, agora o prazo para que Seto morresse já estava a meio.

Quando Seto tinha ido ao médico e ele lhe tinha falado na doença, avisara-o que na última semana Seto começaria a sentir muitas dores e talvez tivesse de ser internado. Até agora, Seto ainda não sentira as dores, mas tanto ele como Joey sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

"Seto, tens de falar com o Mokuba." disse Joey. "Ele tem de saber sobre a tua doença."

Seto suspirou. Joey já lhe tinha dito isto antes e Seto sabia que o devia fazer, no entanto, não queria ver Mokuba triste.

"Eu sei que é difícil Seto, mas eu estou aqui. Se quiseres, falamos os dois com ele."

"Obrigado Joey."

Mais tarde, já depois do jantar, Joey e Seto chamaram Mokuba à biblioteca. Mal entrou lá, Mokuba percebeu que algo de grave se passava. Seto estava sentado à secretária, enquanto Joey se tinha sentado num dos sofás.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Mokuba. "Vocês estão com expressões graves."

"Temos de falar contigo sobre uma coisa séria." disse Seto, levantando-se.

"Vocês... vocês terminaram tudo, é isso?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Não, não é isso, Mokuba." respondeu Joey.

Mokuba suspirou de alívio. Gostava de ver Joey e Seto juntos. Faziam um casal bonito e Mokuba via que Seto ficava muito feliz por namorar com Joey.

"Então, sobre o que é que querem conversar?"

"É melhor sentares-te." disse Seto, que agora estava perto de Joey.

Mokuba hesitou, mas acabou por se sentar num dos sofás, ficando frente a frente com Joey e Seto.

"Mokuba, eu preciso que me oiças com atenção e que sejas forte." disse Seto. "Eu descobri que tenho uma doença muito grave."

Mokuba abriu a boca, chocado, mas ficou sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos.

"G-grave? Como assim? Tem cura não tem? Podes tomar medicamentos ou fazer uma operação." disse Mokuba, preocupado. "Não podes? Podemos contratar os melhores médicos."

"Mokuba, a minha doença é incurável." respondeu Seto.

"Oh não..."

"Mokuba, desculpa não te ter contado logo, mas a minha doença dava-me apenas um mês de vida." disse Seto.

"Um mês? Não pode ser!" gritou Mokuba, levantando-se repentinamente. "Não podes morrer, Seto! Não!"

Seto aproximou-se e abraçou o irmão, que começou a chorar.

"Não pode ser." murmurou Mokuba.

Ficaram assim durante uns minutos. Joey deixou-se ficar sentado no sofá, sem dizer nada. Não queria interromper aquele momento. Além disso, conseguia sentir a dor que Mokuba sentia. A cada dia que passava, Joey sentia-se mais triste, pois iria perder Seto em breve. Contudo, tentava sempre sorrir, pois não queria desanimar Seto, que já por si estava triste.

"Não é justo." disse Mokuba. "Só um mês..."

Seto quebrou o abraço e olhou nos olhos do irmão.

"Lamento Mokuba, mas já soube que tinha esta doença há duas semanas. Só que não te consegui dizer. Não queria que ficasses triste."

"O quê? Então só tens duas semanas de vida?" perguntou Mokuba, ainda mais chocado.

"Lamento, Mokuba."

Mokuba olhou para Seto e depois para Joey e saiu a correr da biblioteca, indo para o seu quarto. Seto ia segui-lo, mas Joey parou-o.

"É melhor deixá-lo pensar. É difícil aceitar o que acabaste de lhe contar." disse Joey. "Amanhã falas com ele."

"Está bem." disse Seto. "Vou deitar-me. Estou cansado."

"Vamos os dois deitar-nos." disse Joey.

Os dois subiram até ao quarto de Seto, que agora era dos dois. Depois de vestirem os pijamas, deitaram-se na cama. Seto estava pensativo.

"O Mokuba apanhou um choque, mas amanhã já estará melhor." disse Joey.

"Preciso que me prometas uma coisa."

"Que coisa?"

"Quando eu morrer, por favor, toma conta do Mokuba."

Joey não gostava quando Seto falava da sua morte. Parecia que as coisas se tornavam ainda mais inevitáveis.

"Não te preocupes." disse Joey. "Eu estarei sempre aqui para ajudar o Mokuba."

"Obrigado."

Joey sentiu a tensão que agora havia no ar. Não podia deixar Seto ficar mais triste do que estava.

"Não fiques assim, amor." pediu Joey.

"Agora que te tenho a ti, vou perder tudo." disse Seto.

"Não penses nisso. Ainda estás vivo. É isso que importa." disse Joey, beijando Seto. "Não desanimes, Seto."

Joey aninhou-se no peito de Seto. Seto abraçou-o, enquanto uma lágrima solitária lhe rolava pela cara. Amava Joey, adorava Mokuba e agora, daqui a uns dias, iria separar-se deles. Não conseguia acreditar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Seto teve vários pesadelos durante a noite. Acordou sobressaltado, mas a presença de Joey acalmou-o sempre. Quando se levantou de manhã e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço com Joey, Mokuba já estava à mesa.

Parecia não ter dormido praticamente nada, pois estava com grandes olheiras. Olhou para Seto quando ele entrou na sala de jantar. Depois levantou-se, correu para o irmão e abraçou-o. Seto retribui o abraço.

"Adoro-te Seto." disse Mokuba, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Adoro-te."

"Eu também te adoro, Mokuba."

Os dois ficaram abraçados durante uns minutos. Joey observava a cena, com o coração apertado. A angústia de Mokuba era também a sua, pois ambos não queriam perder Seto. Logo de seguida, o telemóvel de Seto tocou e ele e Mokuba quebraram o abraço. Seto olhou para o visor do telemóvel e decidiu atender.

Seto afastou-se e saiu da sala de jantar, enquanto Mokuba regressava à mesa.

"Mokuba, eu sei como te sentes. Não queres perder o Seto. Eu também não quero." disse Joey. "Mas não podemos fazer nada."

"Não é justo..."

"Eu sei. Mas lembra-te que eu estarei sempre aqui para te apoiar em tudo o que for preciso." disse Joey. "E... eu também precisarei muito de ti. Para falarmos do Seto..."

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente, mas não disse nada. Dois minutos depois, Seto voltou à sala de jantar. Joey e Mokuba olharam para ele e ficaram surpresos. Seto estava a sorrir abertamente.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Joey.

"Uma noticia. Uma boa noticia." respondeu Seto.

"É sobre a tua doença? Acharam uma cura?" perguntou Mokuba, esperançoso.

"Não exactamente. Era o médico. Aparentemente, houve uma troca de exames. Os exames que ele viu e que supostamente apresentavam a doença não eram meus. Estavam trocados." explicou Seto. "Ele telefonou-me a avisar agora. Deram pelo erro. Na realidade, não tenho nada. Não estou a morrer. Estou perfeitamente saudável."

Segundos depois, Mokuba e Joey estavam abraçados a Seto, rindo e chorando de felicidade ao mesmo tempo.

"Não vais morrer! Não vais morrer!" exclamava Mokuba, feliz.

"Estou tão aliviado." disse Joey, beijando Seto na bochecha.

Mokuba e Joey quebraram o abraço em que tinham envolvido Seto e fitaram-no.

"Não deviam ter trocado os teus exames." disse Joey, aborrecido. "Olha só o que fez à tua vida! À nossa vida!"

"O Joey tem razão." disse Mokuba. "Foi muito irresponsável."

"Eu sei. Foi um erro grave. Mas estou demasiado feliz para me aborrecer com isso agora. Não estou a morrer! Irei morrer sim, um dia, mas espero que seja daqui a muitos, muitos anos."

Mokuba suspirou.

"E eu que já tinha um discurso preparado, para dizer o quanto gostava de ti, Seto." disse ele. "Enfim, terei de o guardar para daqui a muitos, muitos anos."

Seto sorriu e ele e os outros tomaram o pequeno-almoço. Depois, Mokuba foi para a escola, enquanto Seto decidiu ficar em casa nesse dia e Joey também.

"Eu não costumo ser vingativo, mas devias processar o médico." disse Joey.

"Talvez. Mas já o conheço há muitos anos. E toda a gente comete erros. O velho Seto vingar-se-ia, mas agora, eu mudei. Para melhor, acho eu." disse Seto. "E, pelo menos numa coisa, a doença foi útil."

"Em quê?"

"Se não fosse por causa da doença, em que eu pensei que ia morrer, eu não te teria dito como me sentia, tu também não terias descoberto como te sentias em relação a mim e hoje não estaríamos juntos."

Joey ficou pensativo durante uns segundos e depois acabou por concordar que Seto tinha razão.

"Mas mesmo assim, podiam ter descoberto o erro mais cedo." reclamou ele.

"Joey, chega. Não achas que o dia está mais bonito hoje? Devemos aproveitá-lo."

Joey sorriu.

"Sim, tens razão."

"Hoje, temos o dia só para nós." disse Seto. "E agora, não temos de nos preocupar com um prazo para a nossa felicidade terminar."

"Sim. Mas vamos continuar a viver cada dia como se fosse o último." disse Joey. "Temos de aproveitar todos os momentos juntos. Aproveitar para viver ao máximo."

Seto aproximou-se mais e beijou Joey.

"Sim. Aproveitar todos os momentos juntos." disse Seto. "Joey, eu amo-te e vou amar-te sempre, quer morra amanhã, quer morra daqui a cinquenta anos."

"Eu digo o mesmo, Seto." disse Joey. "Só a morte nos pode separar. E tenho a certeza que ela nos vai dar bastante tempo para saborear-mos a nossa relação e sermos muito felizes."

E mais uma vez, o casal beijou-se. Com a sombra da morte afastada das suas vidas, podiam ser finalmente felizes e iriam aproveitar todos os momentos para demonstrar o que sentiam, pois para quem se ama, todos os momentos em que estão juntos são especiais.

**E assim terminou a história. Ainda estive em dúvida sobre fazer um final feliz ou um final triste, mas pronto, o final feliz é sempre melhor. Espero que tenham gostado da história. Até à próxima!**


End file.
